


Kid Omega as Dark Phoenix

by AnyaCronos



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Other, Phoenix - Freeform, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Kid Omega as Dark Phoenix




End file.
